A wire harness as described for example in JP 2012-130185A (referred to as “Patent Document 1”) is known as a wire harness that connects devices and a battery installed in a vehicle. Terminals are provided respectively at opposite ends of the wire harness, and the terminals are connected to connection portions of the devices and a connection portion of the battery, respectively, and thereby, the devices are connected to each other by the wire harness.
When routing the wire harness, for example, underneath the floor of the vehicle, it is necessary to hold the wire harness along a routing path, while preventing the wire harness from drooping. Accordingly, the wire harness is routed along the routing path, while retaining the shape of the wire harness by inserting the wire harness through an exterior member such as a protector or a metal pipe. Such a technique, as described in JP 2014-82909A (Patent Document 2), is known.